Second Chances
by princesscharming101
Summary: What if Lelouch had a second chance at life in his new world? Would he choose to live in the past or move on to face the future he dreamed about for so long? ***CH. 1 EDIT!***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Lelouch awakened, his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton, as if he had slept a long time. He fluttered in and out of consciousness, unworried, unaware, and unthinking. Just existing.

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, he gradually started to gain strength. Memories started to flash through his mind. Memories of his school, Ashford Academy, and all his friends who attended. Millie, Rivalz, Kallen, Nina, Shirley. _Oh Shirley_, he thought bitterly, _how could I have done this to you? What kind of demon am I? _

Then he remembered. _Yes, Demon. The Demon Emperor that is what they called me. In my quest to save the world, I forced myself to play the villain's role. And Suzaku, my only friend, how much he had sacrificed for my rash actions! Why had I ever used my geass on him, to force him to continue his meaningless existence, with Euphy gone? What was the point?_

Even though Lelouch knew there was no way he could've known Euphemia's, no, Suzaku's, fate, the guilt still weighed heavily upon his shoulders.

_But wait_, he thought, struggling to understand. _Why am I not dead? I remember the pain and relief as Zero's sword plunged through my heart, I remember Nunnally's tortured cries echoing amidst the cheers as I faded into oblivion. Where could I be now, if not dead? I still do not have the strength to live, much less fight. If I am still in danger of assassination, opening my eyes, indeed, showing any signs of life would be a grave mistake._

Then Lelouch remembered that he had chosen death. He'd given his life over to the idea of death, so why was he grasping at some insignificant thread of life now? _Perhaps I truly am the coward that everyone's made me out to be. Either way, the fact remains that I am, somehow, still conscious, and I'm not willing to relinquish this small luxury. I've always been selfish, after all. _

So Lelouch lay, unable to move, though his instincts were telling him to escape from whatever unknown danger awaited in the conscious world.

He gently sniffed the air. It was sweet, like a field in the middle of spring. He also detected, faintly, citrus in the breeze. The cool grass he felt beneath his fingers contributed to that idea.

Eventually he managed to figure out that he was lying on his back, with his hands at his sides. He now sensed that he wore a different set of clothes, too. A pair of pants and some sort of three-quarter sleeved top. The ridiculous hat he forced himself to wear as the Britannian Emperor was no longer atop his head, and his jet black hair fluttered in a slight breeze. The song of birds echoed in the distance, as if from a nearby grove of trees. Other than that he heard no sound.

Soon after realizing that he was alone, as far as humans go, he opened his bright purple eyes. His original speculations had been correct. There was a field of wildflowers that stretched infinitely south, and about a hundred meters to the west stood an orchard of orange trees. He sat up, still alert for any unknown peril. None appeared. He reached his arms up and arched his back, in a satisfying and catlike stretch.

This task accomplished, he looked down to see what he was wearing. Brown pants and a white button down top, with the sleeves rolled halfway up. _Well_, he thought, _whoever dressed me has simple taste. _

He also noticed that he was no longer wounded. Quickly, he lifted up his shirt to look for a scar, and found none. _This is getting a little creepy. I wonder if I really am dead, or if Britannian medicine is that advanced. Perhaps I am a prisoner in that spiritual world to which my father was so endeared. But this looks nothing like those ruins in the sky. I wonder…_

His musings were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind him. How had they managed to sneak up on him? He was sure he'd have heard or seen an attack from any direction! Panicked, he searched for something he could use as a weapon. It was useless. He would have to try and distract whoever it was with his wit, and run for the meager cover of trees to his right. He slowly stood up, testing the strength of this legs, and turned to face his enemy.

He was surprised to see a middle aged man dressed in a bright blue tunic and khakis smiling at him. There was a wooden staff at his side, but an unconcerned smile played across his lips. He looked like he was on vacation. "Hello," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Um, hello," Lelouch answered, unsure what to think of this man's friendly approach.

"Welcome to Heaven. Well, not quite Heaven, actually. You are at one of the weigh stations, a pit stop on the way to the top, you might say." The man chuckled at his own analogy, the edges of his bright green eyes crinkling into gentle crow's feet.

"H- Heaven? But I thought there was no God! Simply a great unconsciousness!" Lelouch stammered with surprise.

"I choose to take many forms. Your father wished to believe me an unthinking mass of memories, so that was the shape I took with him. It was the only way to keep him from wandering."

With this, the strange man looked over his shoulder. Lelouch noticed for the first time a flock of sheep grazing nearby.

_How did they get there?_ He thought, amazed by the skill of this harmless-seeming man. However, Lelouch knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. He did not trust the man's declaration that he was God. It was too soon to know if this man was telling the truth.

"Are you a shepherd?" He asked, strangely curious.

"Yes, amongst a great many other things." The man replied.

_Fine, then. I shall play your game, old man, _Lelouch decided quietly. Out loud, he said "Is my father in that great herd of sheep, then?"

"One of the sheep? Oh, heavens no! These are not people, my dear Lelouch, merely beasts. Herding them is my hobby when I come down to the weigh stations to help traveling souls. It lets them understand me better. I daresay you've read the Bible, have you not? Yes, of course you have. Then you should understand, my boy! Have you no faith in me?"

Lelouch thought back to his younger years. His family had never been religious, although he had been forced to attend church on Christmas and Easter, while his mother was alive. He knew the stories well enough, but had abandoned the idea of God once his family had been massacred.

What kind of merciful God would place a pain like that upon him? Upon Nunnally? And the mere existence of geass seemed to discredit his former faith even more thoroughly.

"No! I do not have faith in you!" Lelouch cried angrily.

"If you were God, which I am certain that you are not, why would you allow me and my younger sister to suffer so? Why would you give me an unnatural power, why force me into war and rebellion? Why?"

Whenever Lelouch truly lost his cool, he tended to drop the casual language he used for common life and reverted to the aristocratic dialect that reflected his thoughts.

"This is what all men and women say when they first meet me. Why have you allowed me to suffer? The answer, my child, is that if there were no pain, no fear or envy, would happiness exist? Would laughter or smiles bless the world? If there were no wrong, how could there be right? I cannot bear the thought of my world being lifeless and my people without ambitions or desires."

The man seemed to age instantly, his regal face saddened in a deep, inconsolable sorrow at this dark thought. Lelouch could sense that the Shepherd, as he'd chosen to refer to him, wanted to say more, but refrained from doing so.

He soon brightened, however, and said, "You, Lelouch, have been given a particularly painful role to play in the world of man. But think. Did I not seek to ease your sorrows? By putting Shirley in your life, and Nunnally, and all your friends? Did they mean nothing in the face of your pain? If so, then I am deeply grieved. But you must think this over. That is why this meadow exists. If you decide that your life was not worth the sacrifice it asked of you, then you shall have another chance in the mortal world. But if you feel that you have been justified in your lifetime, I shall open the gates of heaven to you. You'll have until the end of this day to decide." The man then turned to move away with his sheep, off into another part of the field.

"Wait!" Lelouch shouted, confused and upset.

"Yes?" The Shepherd turned to face him again.

"I... um, how long will the day last?" Lelouch asked, defeated by the Shepherd's reasoning, and by his own inability to comprehend completely the events of that day. He'd never felt so inadequate before.

"This day shall last as long as it needs to," the Shepherd replied before leading his sheep out of sight. "Think carefully. You may never forgive yourself for making the wrong decision." And with this last piece of advice, he was gone.

Lelouch still did not trust that this man was truly who he claimed to be, but he also realized that playing along with this strange game might be the only way to get out of this meadow. He could, of course, explore to see how far the field of flowers actually stretched, or where the grove of orange trees came to a halt, but he had a feeling that neither could be escaped through purely physical means.

_Besides,_ he thought with a smile,_ if I don't think my life over now, I'll just end up letting the details get muddled. We wouldn't want that, now would we? _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lelouch wandered around the orchard, looking for a suitable tree in which he could think. He found a particularly old and gnarled one, and started the climb. He wondered how many other people had been forced into this situation by the Shepherd. He was still hesitant to call him "God."

He was obviously not on earth, or he would have seen other people by now. The world was too small and too populated for solitude. Except in high places, like this orange tree. He contemplated this conundrum with confusion. _Why can't I think? Come on, Lelouch, you changed the world with your mind. Why can't you figure out this one guy's aim? What does he want from you? Should you trust him? _

Lelouch had always been able to think best in tricky situations, when there was no time to regret decisions, only time to think of his next move. Now he was in a peaceful place, with plenty of time to think and no opponent except his own mind. This was his worst fear. He admitted to himself that it was part of the reason he had asked Suzaku to kill him. If there was no opponent, what was the point of living? He would just end up chasing his mind in circles, going crazy.

And ironically, Lelouch hadn't managed to escape this terrible fate. _ If he truly wanted to grant me peace from the pain of living, he wouldn't have placed me in this situation. He even looked a little iffy. Like a Britannian vacationing in one of the numbered areas. But he seemed too sincere, especially when he was talking about happiness. He looked like he truly cared about my pain. Like it was his own. Yet, if I am truly dead, what reason could he possibly have for manipulating me like this? I have nothing left to offer to the world of the living. _

_Perhaps this has something to do with C.C. Maybe this man is like her. But there was no symbol on his forehead. No matter. My father had one on his palm, so it is very feasible that it would be located elsewhere. If he is like C.C though, perhaps his proposal is legitimate. I never truly understood the depth of my witch's power. She could, conceivably bring people back to life. So I return to the Shepherd's original proposition. _

By now Lelouch had reached the top of the tree, climbing nimbly from branch to branch. It was not difficult, merely time consuming. He chose a particularly thick branch and settled against the trunk, one leg steadying him and the other hanging loosely below. He rested one arm on his uplifted knee and his long fingers tapped a pattern on his leg. With the other hand he played with his hair, which had grown out a bit too long over the past months._ Nunnally would disapprove. She always expected me to appear well groomed. But with Zero being such a huge part of my life, I couldn't bear to continue to look so outwardly similar when inside I had changed so much. Rolo would understand. _

He gasped at the unexpected pain he felt when such a thought of his fake brother wandered through his head. Did he really care for that killer so much? He assassinated the only love Lelouch ever had. It was unforgivable. And yet, Rolo was only a child. He never understood the full consequences of his actions. And he had been raised to believe that murder was natural. _He wouldn't have even known the consequence of his actions until it was too late. I know what Zero would say about it. He would be logical; he would say that it had to be done. He would have agreed with Rolo. And yet, what about me? How can I feel sympathy, even love for such an aberration? _

Zero had been known to be heartless, but what about Lelouch? It was always the people involved with Lelouch that seemed to get hurt, not the ones Zero associated himself with. Lelouch had ruined the lives of Shirley, Nina, Rolo, Kollen, Suzaku, Euphemia, countless others, while Zero remained a hero, blameless in his righteous crimes. So Lelouch was forced to ask himself, which side of him was right? Had his cool exterior become so intertwined with his former self that he no longer recognized the difference between right and wrong?

_Perhaps another chance is what I need. A chance to be Lelouch, without the duties of Zero. I need to find a way to regain my humanity. But the only thing I had looked forward to for so many months was the end to this endless pain and betrayal. Isn't this what I hoped for, to have endless peace? And now that the idea of Heaven is feasible, I may even be able to spend time with Shirley. _

_But wait, didn't Shirley say that every time she awakened anew she would keep falling in love with me? Does this mean she is out there somewhere, in the human world? Could she have known about this place before she died? Did C.C tell her something before she disappeared? Was it a memory triggered by Jeremiah? I would like to see Nunnally and Kollen again. I would love to thank Suzaku for helping me complete my plan, and apologize for prolonging his life. _

_But the Shepherd said that I should choose wisely. What possibly disadvantages could there be to living another life? Perhaps I shall suffer even more than I have before. But I have become tough, hardened by the vulgarities of my cruel world. I will be able to handle anything this new life may throw at me. _

Lelouch's face hardened with that last promise to himself. Lelouch vi Britannia had made a decision. And once a royal prince made a promise, he kept it. With this firm resolve, Lelouch looked up at the sun. it had begun to set already. The sky quickly turned blood red in an awe inspiring sunset. _How appropriate,_ he thought as he began his long descent down the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The moment Lelouch's feet touched the ground; the sun finally went down on the first day of his new life.

He felt his head spinning with the weight of his decision.

Most people, he was sure, were ready to move on, to be done with it all and enjoy the peace of death.

But he was not.

And he hoped that Shirley had felt the same way.

After a few moments, Lelouch realized that his inner promise wasn't the only reason he was dizzy.

His vision soon went black and he lost consciousness again.

**Author's Note: Muahahahahaha! I have made this chapter unbearably short so as to trick you into posting reviews! Take that, cruel world!!! Jkjk I will post again soon, I'm on a rollllll, but seriously guys, please give me some thoughts!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: although I am sure you are all aware, I do not own Code Geass, or any of it's characters, I merely wish I did… anywho, so this is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, please read and review! Thanks, Britt :D**

Chapter Four

Of all the things Lelouch had expected from this new life, a new visage was not one of them. He had always assumed he would be essentially reincarnated in his own body. Now he realized this was impossible. While he never seemed to have left his body, it had nonetheless happened.

His discarded shell of course would have been buried already. He faintly wondered who would have atteneded his funeral, or if they had even thrown one for him. It was quite likely that they had not used any rituals to honor his life, and treated him as if he were a mere common criminal. This thought saddened him, but Lelouch knew that Nunnally would never allow him to be treated in such an uncouth manner. Not that it mattered much to him, as he wasn't aware for any of the rites. He had been otherwise preoccupied.

The existence of a completely new face and body took a weight from his shoulders, since he no longer had to worry about people recognizing him. He wiggled about in the huge bed he found himself in and assessed that his limbs all seem to work decently. He was wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, and the sheets were tangled furiously around his feet, as if he had been experiencing an especially horrifying nightmare. He lay peacefully for a few more moments, simply enjoying the luxury of breathing the relatively fresh air blowing in through a nearby window.

He soon sat up to inspect the place. It was a sparsely furnished apartment, with no pictures or artwork on the walls. There was the bedroom that he was in, and two other doors leading what he assumed would be a bathroom and kitchen, although he would examine them later. A desk equipped with a laptop and printer sat near the only window in the bedroom, on the western wall. Then, of course, there was the bed in which he had slept and a large wardrobe adjacent to it. The wall across from the bed was mostly covered by an absolutely gigantic gilt framed mirror. That was the strangest thing about the apartment.

When he turned his attention to the mirror, he saw a young man with mid-length blond hair and bright green eyes staring back at him. His nose was relatively normal, and his cheekbones stood out only enough to define his face. _Typical. Of course the Shepherd would make me a blond. Ugh, I look just like Schniezel, the dog. However, I will not let it get to me. Appearances are irrelevant to me. _Lelouch snorted at this thought and rolled his eyes.

His body type was similar to what it was before. He was grateful for that. If he had been much shorter or taller it would have taken some getting used to. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in a pair of blue striped boxers and a wife beater. He shrugged and untangled himself from the forest of sheets crumpled at the bottom of the comfortable bed.

He walked into what he presumed would be the kitchen. It was indeed a kitchen, but it was also connected to a small living room. There was a worn out couch and TV in there, as well as a massive bookcase full of thick, dusty volumes. _Interesting. I wonder if I am quite the reader in this new life._ He also wondered if he was taking over someone else's life, or if he had simply appeared into the world.

He saw a pile of envelopes sitting on the main kitchen counter. _Hah. You've got mail, Lelouch. _He quickly fingered the envelopes, noticing that they were all adressed to Lelouch Williams. _Ugh. What a common name. Oh well, it will have to do. At least the Shepherd granted me the same first name as before. _They were all either bills or junk mail.

Water and electric - _boring. _Get a new credit card - _scam. _Coupons for the grocery store – _possibly usefull. I do not know how much money, if any, I will have come into this world with. It is best to be safe, rather than sorry._ Plus, he noticed that the apartment was small, although it would fit his lifestyle comfortably.

At the end of the pile of mail there was a plain envelope adressed merely to Lelouch. It had no return adress and looked rich, yet informal._ Yes. Just what I've been looking for_. This he opened first. As he suspected, it contained a letter from the Shepherd, likely explaining the particulars of his new inhabitance.

He opened a relatively short letter written on thick paper and began to read:

« As I am sure you are aware by now, you have been transported to a different body, a whole new life. However, as I knew of your wish to keep in touch with your former family and friends, I took the liberty of renting you an apartment close to Ashford Academy, and of furnishing it. I hope everything is to your liking. The laptop of course is practical, as you shall be attending school in roughly a week. You are enrolled as a commuting student by the name of Lelouch Williams. You will find the particulars of your fabricated background in the wooden box on the counter. Please remember that this life is temporary, and may end at any time, so use it well. You will not get another chance. Also, you need to be aware that you will no longer have the power of Geass. You will have to learn to relate to people and gain their trust, something that you never were very good at. Good luck.» 

The letter remained unsigned, although Lelouch knew who it was from. He looked around for the previously mentioned wooden box, and spotted it tucked in a corner of the counter, between the toaster and refridgerator.

He leaned over and gently pulled it from it's resting place. It was simple mahogany, with a metal clasp holding it together. It didn't look altogether out of sorts in his apartment, although he would be sure to find an apropriate hiding place for this treasure. Placing it in front of him and sitting lightly on a barstool, Lelouch lifted the lid to his new beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: sorry it has taken me so long to post! Been busy with other stuff… anywho, here's a short chapter! will post soon, prolly later today, actually. And no, I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters., regardless of how much I wish I did… please read and review! thanks**

Chapter Five

A look of frustration spread across the attractive new face of Lelouch vi Britannia. Well, Lelouch Williams, now. Half an hour had passed since he found the box, but he couldn't bring himself to open it.

He struggled with the fact that someone else – a complete stranger, no less – had managed to grab so much influence over him. Never, since his mother died and his father disowned him, had he allowed himself to be so powerless over his own situation.

But now it seemed that he had no choice. The Shepherd had kept his promises thus far, so Lelouch assumed that whatever was in that box wasn't too unfortunate.

With a resigned sigh, Lelouch opened the box. Inside laid standard identification–Britannian passport, driver's license, birth certificate and school records. He was surprised to see that Lelouch Williams was a standout student, at the top of his class. That was how he got into Ashford, no doubt.

There was also a fresh credit card (paid for by a mysterious "Mr. Williams") and a short biography. He knew that this would be the most important piece of information that the Shepherd would give him, so he set it aside to memorize. It wouldn't look very convincing for him to fumble on simple questions like where he grew up, or whether he had any pets.

Instead he examined his birth certificate. Apparently, Lelouch Williams had been born to Lily and Mathew Williams on February 21st, 2000 a.t.b. _At least I'm the right age. _ To his surprise, attached to the document was also a death certificate, one made for his "mother" on the same day that Marianne had died. _How appropriate. He knew that I would never forget that date._

Fury and pain surged through him at this thought, and he closed the box angrily. _That is quite enough for today. I have a week before I need to attend school, so I might as well explore my surroundings. _

He went to the bathroom, making sure it was stocked with washing necessities before turning on the shower. Then he went back to his bedroom to search for a towel. He found it in a small closet near the desk. When he returned to the bathroom, his shower was running hot. He stripped down and stood beneath the faucet, letting the water rush comfortingly down his back. He felt his energy and anger slowly washing away with the water.

He closed his eyes and a series of images flashed through his mind. Shirley's tortured face as she leveled the gun at his head. The feeling of her lips, so soft, and yet desperate against his as she clung to him in the rain. Her last words as she faded into oblivion. Her nervous smile as she invited him to that concert they never made it to. Her laugh as she recounted the ridiculous things Milly thought up for them to do. How cute she looked when she was concentrating on a test. Her triumphant grin as she got out of the pool after winning a race.

A tear escaped his usually cold eyes and ran down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe it away. _Shirley, I promise you this. If you are here, I will find you. I will never let you suffer. I will never again be the reason for your pain. Never._

With this solemn promise, he finished bathing and turned off the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and sauntered over to the wardrobe. Inside he found several school uniforms, a few pairs of jeans and shorts, and an impressive assortment of casual shirts. Fitting for a schoolboy, really.

There was also a jacket on a hanger to the side, and a tuxedo, presumably for black tie events. These he ignored as he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It was autumn, thus not cold enough to wear the jacket, yet still not warm enough to wear shorts. He pulled on a pair of sneakers he found in a drawer near the bottom of the wardrobe and prepared to leave.

There was a house key hanging on a nail close to the front door, and he remembered to grab the credit card from the counter where all his documents were still spread in a bizarre arrangement.

He locked the door behind him and wandered down the hall. His steps echoed with a strength he had never noticed before. He saw a sign mounted on a door to his left that announced the office of the landlord. _Better stop in to see when my rent is due._

The door opened after the first knock, and inside stood the prettiest girl Lelouch had ever seen. She had radiant blond waves falling to just past her shoulders. With a petit frame, she didn't stand very high, although she seemed like a god towering over him (never mind the fact that he was several inches taller than her). Bright blue eyes sparkled with humor and intelligence and full, luscious lips were parted over a brilliant smile. She wore a loose sundress, but it hugged every curve just right. She said, "Hello, how can I help you?" in a voice that reminded him of a cold lake on a hot summer's day.

Lelouch was overwhelmed. He did the only thing a mortal man could do. He uttered a startled "gah" and bowed deeply.


End file.
